Titan the Conqueror
For his Minecraftia 15 doppelganger, see Titan the Conqueror (Minecraftia 15). Titan the Conqueror (c. 1028-1087) was a knight who fought in the Battle of the Flatlands in 1066. After winning the Battle, he founded Titan City and wrote a book about all the towns and villages in the Flatlands. He died in 1087. Biography Early Life Titan was born in Flatland Town in c. 1028. He started at Flatland Town School in c. 1032 and left in c. 1046. Little else is known about his early life. Battle of the Flatlands In 1066, the Battle of the Flatlands took place to determine who would rule the Flatlands. Titan was one of the main fighters, leading his own small army in battle. He ultimately emerged from the battle victorious and gained the nickname 'the Conqueror'. Founding Titan City After winning the Battle of the Flatlands, Titan began to build his own city as the capital of the Flatlands. Titan City began construction on Day 359 1066. Titan was the city's first leader. Titan formed a strong government to help him run his city and the entire Flatlands. Later Years and Death In 1086, Titan wrote a book containing information about every town and village in the Flatlands, including his hometown, Flatland Town. In 1087, Titan died in Titan City. Legacy After Titan's death, Titan City continued to grow and remained the capital of the Flatlands as far as 2017. The government he formed to run the city still existed in 2017, being almost unchanged from how it was run by him, making it the oldest existing government in 2017. Titan's leadership skills and government were praised by many historians, including Gupta Wazim. Abilities * 'Leadership/Tactician: '''Titan was not only the leader of a group of fighters in the Battle of the Flatlands (which he won), but he also led Titan City from its founding until his death. Leading Titan City also meant that, by extension, he led the whole Flatlands alongside it. His leadership skills and tactics were still used in 2017, showing just how influential his leadership skills are 930 years after his death. * '''Master combatant: '''Titan's victory in the Battle of the Flatlands implies he was a master of sword combat. Appearances ''To be added Gallery To be added Trivia * Titan's skin is the Knight Templar from Skin Pack 1. * Titan is based on William the Conqueror. ** William won the Battle of Hastings. Titan won the Battle of the Flatlands. Both took place in 1066. ** William was crowned King on December 25th 1066 (December 25th being the 359th day of the year). Titan began building Titan City on Day 359 1066. ** William wrote the Domesday Book, containing information about towns and villages in England. Titan wrote a book containing information about towns and villages in the Flatlands. Both were written in 1086. ** William and Titan share the same birthdays and death dates. Category:Titan City Category:Deceased Category:Characters Based On Real People